Drunken Nights
by RainbowSerenity
Summary: /Oneshot, RikuxSora/ All Riku expected when his friends dragged him to one of their drunken parties was to watch them all fall flat on their faces...instead he got...something else.


_Hello all...-shifty eyes- If you have anything against yaoi (a.ka. BOYS KISSING BOYS OMG), then turn back now. Otherwise... _

Okay, honestly, I have NO idea where this came from. It just randomly fell into my head after reading one too many yaoi fics, and then watching with horror as my stepsister did the chicken dance in just a bikini. –shudders-

This is my first time writing anything quite like this, so reviews are really appreciated. –sweatdrops- Actually, this is my first time writing yaoi. Hmm. O.o

**Drunken Nights**

Riku would be the last person to admit that when it came to partying, he would much rather _not._

Okay, so it wasn't _totally _off-the-wall. The tall, silver-haired boy didn't have a reputation as Destiny Island's 'quiet bad-boy' for nothing. In all honesty, he'd rather sit by the paopu tree, staring out at the ocean than get totally drunk and dance all night on the beach.

But oh no, now he had to stare at his friends acting like total idiots, wondering who would be the first to pass out. Even though he wasn't much of the partying type, he would bet anything Wakka would go down first.

Of course, everyone was always suspicious as to why Riku didn't drink and be totally _off-the-wall-crazy _whenever he _did _show up to one of those beach parties, but Riku always muttered something about being sober enough to drive home.

Not that anyone on Destiny Islands had a car—but the partygoers were usually too drunk to realize that little fact. See, there _was _a plus to that.

Riku hadn't wanted to show up to this party at _all. _He would've been perfectly content relaxing on the beach, letting the waves crash around his feet, the bad music they'd be blasting far, far off in the distance--or better yet, in bed with the covers pulled over his head. Anything besides this crazy beach party.

"Aw, _c'mon _Riku!" Sora had pleaded. "It's Tidus and Selphie's one _year _anniversary! It's never gonna happen _again! _You _have _to come to this party, pleasepleasepleaseplease puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeeze?" Kairi had also begged, but of course, was a lot more modest—and _quiet_—about it.

Now Riku shook his head as Sora knocked on his door, probably with Kairi in tow. They were all but forcing him to watch all of his friends pass out from madness. Hmph, maybe Sora would be the first to go.

At that, the older boy cracked a smile.

_Sora._

"HEY RIKU! YOU ALIVE IN THERE?"

The smile quickly faded. Insufferable boy. You had to love him.

"Yeah, yeah, coming," Riku sighed, slowly opening the front door as if he was on his way to his own funeral. Instead, as he predicted, he found Sora and Kairi, their arms slung around each other, smiling like crazy people even though there was no possible _way _they could've been drinking yet. Kairi looked sweet as always, and Sora was wearing his impossibly dorky outfit, and giving Riku an equally silly grin.

Riku's mouth curved into a shadow of a smile, but it was quickly broken when Kairi pumped her fist in the air screaming, "WOO-HOO! PAR-TAY!" at the top of her lungs, with Sora patting her on the back and laughing his brains out.

Yeah, they were _both _crazy.

"Aw, c'mon Riku!" the brunette said, almost in a sing-song voice. "Live a little! It's a _party!_"

"I'd really rather not," Riku replied, crossing his arms in sheer annoyance. "You two have been hanging out with Selphie _way _too much. Her energy's rubbing off on you."

"Yeeeeah, but..." Sora trailed off, taking his arm off of Kairi and instead slinging it around Riku's shoulder. "You _like _it!"

"Uh...huh." Silver locks fell in front of darkening aquamarine eyes. Curse that effect Sora had on him...well, he would if he wasn't so _fond _of the younger boy.

_Fond..._yeah, let's go with that.

Riku heaved out a sigh and wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders, who used his free arm to reclaim Kairi. "I'll go, but if _any _of you start a sand-eating contest like you did _last _time you dragged me to one of these parties, I'm out."

"Deal!" Sora cried happily, flashing Riku one of his trademark grins.

'_It's just one party,' _Riku thought to himself as the two hyper children skipped towards the beach, practically hauling one not-so-hyper guy behind them. '_How weird could it possibly get?'_

_-----_

He should've known. Any party that _Selphie _was in was bound to get weird, though 'weird' didn't even _begin _to describe the scene in front of him.

Selphie was sitting on Tidus's lap, wearing bunny ears and quite possibly the skimpiest bikini in the world, giggling like crazy at Tidus, who was wearing swim trunks and costume monkey feet. Tidus was downing a cup of...something, as Wakka cheered him on screaming, "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG, YA!"

When the trio arrived, Kairi immediately broke off from them and grabbed a glass of the something, which, Riku could _smell _from ten feet away that it reeked of alcohol.

Sora hung on to Riku for a few extra moments, taking in the already pretty crazy party. He grinned as he jumped towards the happy couple, swiping off Selphie's bunny ears and putting them on, doing the chicken dance.

"BAWK, BAWK, BAWK!"

Riku heaved a sigh. "Sora, you don't even _need _a drink to act like an idiot." Not waiting for a response, he took in all the bottles of alcohol scattered around the group, plus a few cases of beer half-buried in the sand.

He raised an eyebrow. "How'd you guys even get all this crap? I'm the only one who's even close enough in age to legally buy all this stuff. Most of you guys are barely eighteen."

Wakka gave a toothy grin, handing Tidus a full cup of...well, let's call it _punch_...and kept one for himself, chugging it down in one gulp. "I know people, ya!" He winked. "Let's leave it at that!"

Riku sighed again and shook his head. Kairi was already downing her third cup of "punch", and judging from stories the others had told him, it wouldn't be long now before she was acting like a total fool.

It appeared Sora had already drunk quite a bit too; Riku spotted him throwing away two empty cups. When he noticed Riku staring at him, Sora flashed a grin, he face looking flushed from either the alcohol or...something else.

It wasn't long after until everybody—except, of course, a certain silver-haired boy—was totally drunk off their asses. Selphie got up on a table, having reclaimed her bunny ears, and danced in front of Tidus, who tried (and failed) to pull off her bikini top. Kairi was clapping along, laughing her head off, until she too jumped onto the table, dancing, well..._so _not like the sweet, caring girl Riku knew.

'_Dear god, I'm scarred for life,' _he thought, trying to keep his eye from twitching.

Wakka had ripped off his shirt and was running around the beach proclaiming that he was naked, when in fact, he was still wearing his swim trunks—something Riku thanked every deity he had ever heard of for. He hoped they would _stay _on, despite Selphie's cries of "TAKE IT ALL OFF! WOO-HOO!"

Riku wasn't even drinking, and he was pretty sure he was going to be sick in the morning.

Sora, on the other hand, seemed to be fairing pretty well. Riku noticed out of the corner of his eye that the younger boy was tossing a few more empty cups behind him, a sign that he had drank every one of them. He stumbled past the crazy dancing people, looking as if he really wanted to 'take it all off', but instead, crashed into Riku.

"Rikuuuuuuuuuuuu," he slurred. 'Come haaave a driiiiink deeeeeeear. It won't biiiiite yoooou like a saaaaaand craaab." He threw his arms around Riku's neck, much to the older boy's surprise. "Pweeeeease?"

Riku was glad that it was getting dark so Sora couldn't make fun of the slight blush that had crept up his cheeks. "Uhh...no." To his own disappointment, he gently shoved Sora off of him. "Go...uh, _dance _with them, or whatever the hell you normally do. I'm going down by the beach."

"But Rikuuuuuuuuuuu..." Sora paused, and then snorted audibly. "Hehehe! I said _butt! BUTT!"_

At the mention of the word "butt", everybody stopped dancing for a split second, and then started to shake their booties. Selphie drunkenly slapped on a boom box that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and random, danceable music started spewing from the speakers.

"SORA SAID THE SECRET WORD!" Selphie boomed, nearly falling off the table. "FOR THAT, YOU GET SPLOOSH!"

"_Splooooooooooooooooosh!_" Everyone one but Riku chorused, pumping their fists in the air.

"Uh, do I even want to know?" Riku said, but before anyone could answer him, he spun on his heel and started walking towards a quieter, less _crazy _part of the beach, not knowing that a certain spikey-haired, blue-eyed boy was watching his every move through glassy eyes.

-----

"Much better," Riku muttered to himself, plopping down in the sand just so that the waves grazed his feet. He had walked about a mile down the beach, just far enough so that he couldn't hear everyone's stupid, drunken squeals. He couldn't understand why they had to get totally wasted to have a good time. Selphie was insane enough without alcohol in her system.

Heaving a deep sigh, Riku closed his eyes, leaning back on his hands, and took in the fresh, salt-water air the sea was giving off. He wondered why he didn't spend more time here. Maybe Sora would come with him and they—

Aquamarine eyes snapped open. Oh..._that _was why. Geez, he couldn't go two seconds without thinking about Sora. Who knew that the dopey, spiky-haired kid would invade his thoughts so much?

'_Well he _is _really cute,' _Riku thought. '_So cute that I feel like jumping on him every time I see him...whoa, DOWN boy._ _Quit thinking about Sora. Quit thinking about the fact that he's been on your mind day in, day out for the past four years. IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN.'_

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Riku jumped about a foot in the air, but didn't make any noise. To his total shock, Sora had slumped down next to him, looking drunker than ever.

"Sora?" Riku asked, hoping no one could hear his heart about to fly out of his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed yooooooou, silly-willy-walnut-head," Sora giggled, flailing his arms.

'_He's so adorable...'_

"AUGH!" Riku cried, all but pulling out his own hair once he realized what he had been thinking. He needed to quit it, _now._

"Yooou mkaaaay, Rikuuuu?" Sora slurred, cocking his head to the side. Even though he was sitting down, he was weaving around dangerously.

Before Riku had a chance to answer the drunken question, Sora started to plummet face-first into Riku's lap, but Riku, by instinct, quickly grabbed Sora's upper arms to prevent any further embarrassment.

Sora, in a pitiful, alcohol-induced attempt to be funny, made a big show of holding his arms out and then grabbing Riku's own upper arms. "Tehehe," he giggled. "You're so braaaaaave Rikuuuuuuuuu daaaaaaarling."

Riku's face flushed as he tried to find the willpower to let go of Sora. "Uh, sure. Sora..."

"You know whaaaaaaaaat? Hehehe..."

"...What?"

"You're a veeeeeeery preeeeeetty boy Rikuuuuuuu." God, he was slurring _too _much. Just how much had he had to drink, anyway?

Wait.

Riku's eyes widened at the realization of what Sora had said. '_Don't read too much into it,' _he told himself. '_He's drunk off his ass. You'd better get him back to the party before they realize that one of their table dancers is gone.'_

Riku cleared his throat, loosening his grip on Sora's arms. "Hey, I'm gonna take you back, alright? You don't want to be stuck out here with me all night."

"Buuuut..." Sora giggled at the use of the 'secret word'. He looked at Riku with his big blue eyes that still seemed glassy. "What if I waaaaaant toooooooooo?"

Then, without warning, he leaned forward and kissed his best friend full on the lips.

Riku's eyes widened even larger, if that was possible. Sora was..._kissing _him? Sora, his best friend since practically forever, was _kissing _him. Kissing _him._ And it was a very _nice _kiss at that.

_Well. _Riku immediately decided he wasn't going to let this chance slip away. He eyes slowly slid shut, and his hands lowered to grasp Sora around the waist. He kissed back with enthusiasm, barely noticing that Sora's arms came to wrap around the older boy's neck, pulling him inhumanly closer.

Just as Riku was getting into it, Sora abruptly pulled back, though their faces were still merely inches apart. They both gasped for breath, Riku taking in Sora's sweet breath.

Wait a minute. _Sweet_...?

He grinned, suddenly crushing his mouth against Sora's. Sora gave an "eep!" of surprise before a low moan emitted from his throat, and Riku took that opportunity to thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth, wanting to taste him, make sure that this was _really real..._drunken Sora or _not_.

The kiss was becoming desperate on both ends. No longer did their hands remain idle as Sora's tugged at Riku's hair, begging for more, while Riku's hands were wandering up Sora's jacket, feeling for that soft, smooth skin.

Sora barely noticed as Riku pushed himself on top of him, sending them crashing into the sand. Their legs were entwined, as if trying to keep each other in place—not that either of them planned on going anywhere. Riku's broad chest crushed Sora's; he wanted more, so much more, and more and more...

Gasping for breath, Sora pulled back, but before he could attempt to utter a word, Riku was leaving hot trails of kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Sora let out a gasp as Riku found a particularly sensitive spot and began to suck, sending involuntarily shivers through the younger boy.

"R-Riku," he stuttered, his chest heaving. He started unconsciously playing with the older boy's ears, which resulted in Riku looking up from Sora's neck, hissing through his teeth.

"Oh that was _mean_," he growled before capturing Sora's lips in another anxious kiss. Sora immediately opened his mouth, letting Riku have full access and enthusiastically kissing back.

They spent hours laying on the beach, getting lost in being with one another, Riku telling himself to enjoy it while it lasted. It was after a particularly long and hungry kiss that Riku finally looked away from Sora, noticing that the sun was coming up.

He glanced back down at the younger boy, whose eyes were still a bit glassy, although now his face was _really _flushed.

"What is it?" he murmured, sounding like he was a million miles away.

"Sora..." Riku began, holding his upper body up by pinning his hands in the sand, surrounding the boy under him. "Tell me something..."

"Hmm?"

"..."

"Whaaat?"

"...You didn't drink anything at all last night, did you?"

At this, Sora's eyes widened, realizing that he had made the mistake of not keeping up his drunken act. He glanced away from Riku, trying to wriggle away. "Uh, sorry Riku, I just kinda...and yeah...and I just..and whoa and stuff..."

Riku plopped down on Sora's chest, effectively trapping him. "Sora."

He was still babbling. "An you know, there's that, and...yeah, oh wow look at the weather, and stuff like that..."

"Sora."

"Huh?" He dared to look into those aquamarine eyes, his face becoming redder and redder with every passing second the older boy didn't speak. It resembled a tomato, however, at the words the came out of Riku's luscious mouth next:

"So, how are we gonna tell everybody?"

Sora's mouth fell open and Riku smirked, leaning in for what became a very long, deep, kiss. It was on the verge of frantic before Sora forced himself to pull back, panting. "What?"

"I _said, _how are we gonna tell everyone? Just drop it like a bomb, or what?"

"Hmm..." Sora's brow furrowed, until he smiled, well...the only world Riku could find to describe it was _evilly. _"How about...we get them really, really, drunk...but instead of telling them, we sneak off by ourselves..." He began playing with Riku's ears.

Riku shivered, before smiling and leaning down to reclaim Sora's lips. "Sounds good to me."

------

_-giggles like a maniac- Mwhahahaha! _

Anyways, if you read, I would totally appreciate it if you **reviewed!** You get...uh...a cookie? Mmm cookies.


End file.
